


Тишина

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Geth, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом году на ЗФБ-2016 команда Хана подарила своим единомышленникам несколько настоящих сокровищ. Одно из них произвело на меня настолько сильное впечатление, что я не удержалась и написала продолжение.</p><p>AU к фильму Star Trek: into darkness. Павел Чехов – студент Академии Звездного флота Федерации планет. Все его однокурсники до ужаса боятся преподавателя по имени Джон Харрисон, и только у Павла хватает фантазии для того, чтобы увидеть в нем нечто большее, чем просто сурового учителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> В истории, которая меня вдохновила, Паша писал фанфики в жанре слэш. Поскольку я не пишу в подобном жанре, – пришлось изменить пол кадета Чехова, в результате чего он превратился в Паулину Чехову.
> 
> Паулина – женский вариант имени Павел. В русском произношении сокращается до Поля. Сокращение Паша – дань уважения к оригинальному сериалу «Звездный путь».
> 
> Еще раз хочу поблагодарить анонимного автора оригинального фанфика, – после опубликования имен авторов ЗФБ я обязательно опубликую его, как и название его работы.

Кадетка Паулина Чехова знала, что рассчитывать на то, что профессор Харрисон забудет об инциденте, произошедшем полтора года назад на экзамене, было глупо и смешно. Честно говоря, глупо было бы полагать, что профессор вообще что-либо забудет.

И тем не менее, она так думала.

Сладкое неведение (Паулина настойчиво работала над своим английским, но некоторые вещи по-прежнему давались ей нелегко – в частности, значительное количество оборотов, в первые годы пребывания в Сан-Франциско почерпнутые, в основном, из романов и фанатского творчества, по-прежнему то и дело проскакивало в ее письменной и устной речи и их, по-видимому, было не вытравить ничем) продолжалось ровно до той минуты, когда она переступила порог аудитории, где ее курс собрался для сдачи последнего в этом году зачета по тактике и стратегии. С первого взгляда, брошенного ею на профессора Харрисона, удобно устроившегося на преподавательском месте и с любезностью голодного хищника улыбнувшегося Паулине, пытавшейся проскользнуть незамеченной и для начала использовать тактику мимикрирования под предметы обстановки, стало ясно, что номер не пройдет. Он все помнит и намерен отыграться.

Паулина беззвучно вздохнула и обреченно направилась туда, где еще оставались свободные сиденья. Разложив на столе письменные принадлежности и взяв в руки падд, она уставилась на него в тщетной попытке прочесть задание, предложенное университетским компьютером. Кажется, в нем не было ничего сложного. Сделав несколько набросков, которых было вполне достаточно для качественного ответа на вопрос, она положила падд на стол и вновь украдкой бросила взгляд на Харрисона. Тот сидел за столом, задумчиво пролистывая какие-то файлы на рабочем падде и не обращая никакого внимания на класс. Паулина почувствовала, что начинает понемногу успокаиваться. Что на нее нашло, в конце концов? Даже если допустить, что профессор помнит о том, чем... отличилась кадетка Чехова на прошлом экзамене, едва ли ему интересно будет возвращаться к этой теме, и, уж тем более, проявлять такую заинтересованность. Паулина мысленно отругала свое буйное воображение. С любезностью голодного хищника он на нее посмотрел, как же! Поменьше надо фиков читать. И писать, кстати, тоже.

Увы, если бы кадетка Чехова могла столь же легко следовать подобным советам, как и раздавать их, вероятно, ни прошлого эпизода, ни событий, имевших место далее, вообще бы не произошло. Но кадетка Чехова, как и большинство ее ровесниц, говорить и давать советы умела гораздо лучше, чем слушать и принимать их, а потому стремительно и на всех парах неслась навстречу своей судьбе. Которая, в данном случае, предстала перед ней в виде подошедшей очереди отвечать по билету. Поднявшись и собрав все свое мужество, Паулина направилась к преподавательскому столу.

– Кадетка Чехова.

Бархатный голос профессора Харрисона был абсолютно спокойным, и в душе юной студентки забрезжила было надежда на мирное и бескровное завершение потенциального столкновения, но, стоило ей поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с его глазами, как надежда померкла, уступив место отчаянию и панике.

Паулина Чехова была лучшей студенткой Академии Звездного флота. Все психологические тесты, тесты, измеряющие уровень интеллекта и тесты на профпригодность свидетельствовали о том, что ее данные как личности и будущего специалиста в области военных технологий, а также исследования дальнего космоса близки к гениальности, если не пересекают эту призрачную иррациональную границу. Она была единственной на своем курсе, кроме кадета Джеймса Т. Кирка, кто практически победил тест «Кобаяши Мару», с той разницей, что кадет Кирк взломал программную оболочку задания и полностью переписал его, а Паша Чехова – предложила несколько дополнительных стратегий, позволяющих «терпящим бедствие» кораблям уйти из-под огня клингонов и, пройдя сложной траекторией по изогнутой дуге, перейти в варп и спастись без помощи союзников. Никто из тех, кто учился с ней или преподавал у нее с первого дня пребывания в Академии, не заподозрил бы ее в трусости или неумении встречать трудности лицом к лицу. Но сейчас она чувствовала, что пришел тот миг, когда ее репутация и чувство самоуважения оказались как никогда близки к тому, чтобы бесславно пасть в неравной битве с превосходящими силами противника.

Профессор Харрисон молча смотрел на нее, и глаза его улыбались.

– Паулина Андреевна, – Паулина могла быть проигравшей, но она ни за что не позволила бы считать себя сдавшейся.

– Паулина Андреевна, – поправился Харрисон. – Ваш билет, пожалуйста.

Паша опустила взгляд на падд, который держала в руках, и прочла вопрос, в полусознательном состоянии проанализированный ею за те каторжные тридцать минут, что она ждала своей очереди отвечать.

– «Выявление и использование тактического и стратегического преимущества в условиях долговременной позиционной войны».

– Отлично, – профессор откинулся на спинку стула и сделал знак рукой. – Прошу вас.

Паулина глубоко вздохнула и начала рассказ.

Профессор Харрисон внимательно слушал ее, пока она не менее получаса излагала во всех деталях нюансы тактики и стратегии ведения позиционной войны, с учетом особенностей местности, менталитета и даже планетарной принадлежности участников, пока, дождавшись, когда она сделает паузу в своих рассуждениях, не заметил, указывая на падд в ее руках:

– На этот раз вы, я так понимаю, предпочли обойтись без конспекта?

Паулина вспыхнула.

– Правила Академии относительно сдачи зачетов и экзаменов не предполагают обязательного наличия конспектов для успешного прохождения тестов и перевода на следующий курс, – стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал уверенно, сказала она.

– Да, разумеется, – ответил Харрисон, – я просто поинтересовался.

В его глазах, по-прежнему улыбавшихся и рассматривавших ее со смесью терпения и любопытства, мелькнуло какое-то новое выражение.

– Продолжайте.

– Да, профессор, – Паулина прочистила горло и уже собиралась перейти к примерам из военной практики, когда ее внезапно вновь прервали:

– Продолжайте и не рассчитывайте, что я попрошу вас остановиться.

Если до сих пор у Паулины оставались сомнения относительно того, что профессор припомнит ей позор прошлого года, теперь они окончательно отпали.

Фраза о том, чтобы она не рассчитывала на то, что ее попросят остановиться, была цитатой из того злополучного рассказа, который профессор Харрисон зачитывал ей на экзамене, и в тексте его любвеобильный коллега завершил ею обращенное к студентке требование немедленно раздеться.

– Профессор… – чувствуя, что теряет почву под ногами, начала Паулина.

– Что с вами, кадетка Чехова? – любезно спросил Харрисон. – Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

– Нет, профессор, – голос залившейся краской Паулины был едва слышен, но она все еще готова была сражаться за свою честь.

– Вероятно, не высыпаетесь, – предположил Харрисон. – Много времени уделяете учебе.

Его выражение лица по-прежнему оставалось предельно корректным, а в голосе слышалось искреннее уважение и сочувствие.

– Да, профессор, – Паулина задрала подбородок и с вызовом посмотрела на него. – Если хочешь достичь выдающихся результатов, приходится посвящать занятиям почти все свободные часы.

– Очевидно, – Харрисон откровенно забавлялся. – Оставьте билет, я вижу, что вы прекрасно разбираетесь в предмете, – махнул он рукой на падд, который она сжимала в побелевших пальцах, – во всяком случае, в теории.

Он замолчал, и Паулина потратила всю возникшую ненадолго паузу на то, чтобы ее лицо не выглядело несчастным или умоляющим.

– Но, кажется, в прошлом году я говорил вам, что считаю вас весьма перспективной также в отношении практики.

Произнесенные тихим голосом слова начисто вынесли остатки здравого смысла из мозга Паулины, и она принялась всерьез рассматривать возможные варианты отступления, сильно напоминающие позорное бегство.

– Сэр…

– Не вижу причин, по которым сейчас мы не могли бы вернуться к этому разговору. – Паулина со всей отчетливостью поняла, что сбежать ей не дадут.

– Сэр, боюсь, что я…

– Помнится, он был весьма занимательным. – невозмутимо продолжал Харрисон, словно не замечая ее смущения. – И хотя я не могу сказать, что хорошо разбираюсь в том, насколько велика разница между литературным героем и его прототипом, но если я правильно понял… основную мысль того произведения, которое мне тогда посчастливилось увидеть, практическая концепция предполагала, что я должен был бы… как там было сказано… – он насмешливо сощурился – растоптать вашу невинность?

– Сэр! – Паулина внезапно поняла, что в жизни бывают вещи дороже гордости. Надо срочно что-то сделать. Извиниться, броситься в драку, транспортироваться на другую планету. Что угодно.

– К сожалению, не могу согласиться с формулировкой, – о, вот теперь она могла поверить, что он развязал жесточайшую войну! – но общее направление вашей мысли мне нравится. Приходите ко мне сегодня вечером в шесть, и мы обсудим подробности.

Паулина тупо подумала, что поддержание репутации иногда обходится неоправданно дорого. Бросив взгляд на безмятежно лежащие на столе ладони профессора и некстати вспомнив один из своих любимых фанфиков, посвященных тому, как они – о Боже! – стремительно врывались в нежную плоть очередной героини, она подумала, что…

Обсудим подробности?

Он серьезно?

– Вам ведь уже есть восемнадцать?

И тут в ней что-то перемкнуло.

– На самом деле, мне почти девятнадцать, профессор, и я полагаю, что тактика и стратегия – предметы, изучение которых без практики является не только неинтересным, но и бессмысленным, – прежде, чем успела понять, в какую степь несет ее потерявшая управление мыслительная колымага, отчеканила она. – Благодарю за приглашение. Я буду у вас сегодня в указанное время. Адрес давать не надо, я найду его в телефонном справочнике.

С этими словами она перехватила поудобнее падд и, с удовлетворением отметив нечто, похожее на веселое удивление, на его лице, откланялась.

Уже оказавшись в коридоре и глядя, как взлетают с университетской площадки пассажирские глидеры, она осознала, во что вляпалась.

Паулина обхватила себя руками и некоторое время стояла так, не шевелясь. Не может быть, чтобы он говорил серьезно, успокаивала себя она. В конце концов, если ей простительно фантазировать о профессорских ладонях и больших членах и писать об этом фанфики, то должны же у профессоров быть какие-то границы, с неожиданной злостью подумала она.

Но другая часть ее сознания со всей очевидностью поняла две вещи.

Первое: несмотря на насмешливый тон, профессор, скорее всего, был вполне серьезен.

Второе: никаких шансов, что она не станет проверять это.

Паулина закинула на плечи рюкзак и решительно зашагала к выходу.

Ей еще нужно было подготовиться к вечернему сражению.

***

Прежде чем подняться на нужный этаж и позвонить в квартиру профессора Харрисона, Паулина трижды обошла вокруг его дома быстрым шагом, и это не имело никакого отношения к суеверию, которым ее дразнили соседки по комнате в общежитии Академии, когда она, бывало, косо посматривала на просыпавшуюся соль или делала замечание по поводу необходимости вернуться с полдороги домой за какой-нибудь забытой вещью. Сейчас, вынуждена была признать Паша, был значительно более сложный случай. Кстати, на что может указывать готовность переспать со своим профессором ради желания проверить беспочвенные фантазии, изложенные в пошлом фанфике?

Она сердито тряхнула головой, прогоняя назойливые мысли, и протянула руку к кнопке звонка. Достаточно с нее на сегодня переживаний. Если ей суждено войти в историю Академии как непокорная студентка, убитая преподавателем по причине клинической глупости, этого все равно не избежать. Об остальных возможных исходах сегодняшнего вечера Паулина старалась не думать. Так было проще.

Нажав на звонок несколько раз, кадетка Чехова прислушалась. За дверью не было слышно ни приближающихся шагов, ни других звуков, свидетельствующих о том, что дома кто-то есть. Он пошутил, не зная, радоваться или огорчаться, подумала она. Просто хотел подразнить меня и чуть перегнул палку. А сейчас он, наверное, уже забы…

– Добрый вечер, мисс Чехова. Проходите, прошу вас.

Он выше, чем я помню, отстраненно подумала она. Постояв секунду, глядя на возникшего в дверях Харрисона, и вспомнив, что собиралась проявить себя хотя бы отчасти настолько же страстной и дерзкой любовницей, как ее предприимчивая героиня, Паулина ослепительно улыбнулась ему и прошла внутрь.

Там ее ожидало разочарование, в том смысле, что, едва она переступила порог и дверь за ней закрылась, на нее разом набросились несколько явлений и обстоятельств, противостоять которым по отдельности было возможно, но атака всех вместе не оставляла шансов на успех.

Во-первых, в противоположность тому, что она представляла себе, квартира профессора Харрисона была далека как от спартанского лаконизма тех моделей космических кораблей, которые использовались в Академии для симуляции полетов и которые она красочно описывала в своих историях, имея в виду, разумеется, обстановку настоящих бороздящих космос звездолетов, и выглядела как хотя и довольно сдержанно обставленное, но красивое и удобное жилище одинокого мужчины. Это делало всю ситуацию опасно реалистичной, все меньше похожей на шутку и больше – на причудливо организованное, но все же интимное свидание.

Во-вторых, повинуясь приглашению профессора, шедшего впереди, Паулина, несмотря на все свои развратные фантазии, совершенно не ожидала, что они направляются прямо в спальню.

И, наконец, внешний облик Харрисона, одетого вместо привычного форменного кителя в старомодную рубашку с открытым воротом и черные брюки из синтезированной джинсы, абсолютно выбил ее из колеи.

– Итак, мисс Чехова, – закрыв дверь в комнату, Харрисон развернулся и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, подошел и остановился перед ней. Кажется, у него самого с восприятием обстановки никаких проблем не было, – это – он обвел глазами небольшую комнату, погруженную в мягкий полумрак, в центре которого белела расстеленная кровать, и слегка улыбнулся, – более или менее соответствующее вашему описанию предложение для практического задания. Не буду спрашивать о степени готовности, – добавил он, увидев ее побледневшее лицо, – она очевидна.

Паулина подумала, что было бы неплохо принять независимый вид.

– Надеюсь, вы извините мне столь резкий переход непосредственно к теме занятия, – Харрисон то ли продолжал потешаться над ней, то ли намеренно испытывал ее терпение. – Но мне не хотелось бы сильно отклоняться от манеры преподавания, отраженной в вашем прошлом реферате.

Это было уже слишком. Отвернувшись и зарывшись лицом в ладони, Паулина Чехова, лучшая студентка Академии Звездного флота Федерации планет, всхлипнула, разом уничтожая не успевший как следует оформиться образ непокорной студентки и мечтая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

На этот раз она услышала его шаги.

– Думаю, что для вашего спокойствия нам стоит обговорить некоторые моменты, – глубокий голос Харрисона послышался почти у самого ее уха, и девушка вздрогнула, поднимая голову.

– Я даю вам слово, что выполню все ваши желания, описанные в том тексте, что случайно оказался в моих руках, и сделаю это в точности так, как вы просили вашего… воображаемого любовника, – его интонации сделались вкрадчивыми и мягкими, создавая ощущение темного бархата, потревоженного прикосновением тигриных когтей. – Единственное, чего я попрошу от вас, – его рука неожиданно легла ей сзади на шею и прошлась сверху вниз по позвоночнику, – это молчать.

Паша снова почувствовала, что несется на полной скорости неизвестно куда, но… разве это была не та ситуация, которая столько раз представлялась ей в самых разных вариантах и так сильно ее будоражила, и разве можно было упустить такую возможность?

– Я никому не скажу, – ее саму удивило, насколько быстрым оказался ее ответ, но Харрисон только ухмыльнулся.

– Естественно, не скажете, – это даже обсуждать не стоило. Я имел в виду не это.

– Не это? – Паулина, сбитая с толку одновременно ощущением его ладони, лениво поглаживавшей ее в основании спины, и собственной несказанной смелостью, обернулась и посмотрела на профессора. – А что?

– Я имел в виду, – вот сейчас ошибиться было невозможно, – так могли и умели смотреть только хищники при виде беспечной добычи, – что вы будете молчать, пока я буду делать то, что захочу. Что бы я ни делал.

Паулина завороженно смотрела в светлые, отливающие зеленым в полумраке зрачки, и подумала, что она сумасшедшая, если готова пойти на это. Как будто все, что она сделала раньше, можно было назвать проявлением душевного здоровья, тут же мысленно фыркнула она.

– Хорошо. – это сказал кто-то другой, потому что своего голоса она не узнала.

– Отлично, – с этими словами он поворачивает ее обратно спиной к себе и, не считая нужным далее тратить время на предисловия, расстегивает молнию тонкого летнего платья.

Одежда соскальзывает с нее, словно вода, и Паулина оказывается стоящей в одном белье, закусив губу и отчаянно борясь с желанием зажмурить глаза.

– Расслабьтесь, кадетка Чехова, – шепот на грани слышимости заставляет ее снова вздрогнуть, но вспыхнувшая было тревога гаснет с первым прикосновением его рук. – Даю вам слово, что ваша невинность умрет быстро и без мучений. – кончики пальцев прослеживают очертания шеи, спускаются к груди и дразнящим движением касаются края лифчика, – вы и не заметите.

Сдавленный звук, который она издает, едва ли может считаться нарушением обещания, и Харрисон, похоже, думает так же, потому что не обращает на него внимания, продолжая ласкать ее руками, губами и языком, по-прежнему не сходя с места и только прижимаясь теснее к ее покрывшемуся испариной телу, в поисках опоры бессильно откинувшемуся на него. Почти что вне себя от возбуждения, вскоре Паулина чувствует, как ее подхватывают под колени и подмышки и, подняв на руки, осторожно несут на кровать.

Здесь темнее, чем там, где они стояли, поэтому когда Харрисон тянется к застежкам на своей рубашке и начинает раздеваться, Паша чувствует себя почти обманутой – все великолепие профессорской наготы остается скрытым в полумраке. Но это тут же становится неважно, когда приходит черед избавить ее от белья и длинные пальцы Харрисона оказываются там, где ее воображение рисовало самые бурные и смущающие сцены. Его изобретательность и активность не знают границ, и в какой-то момент нарушение запрета говорить становится в буквальном смысле вопиющим, но, открыв глаза, она обнаруживает, что Харрисон не выглядит недовольным: он смеется, склонившись над ней, и Паулина откидывается назад, позволяя ему приподнять ее под бедра, и глубоко вздыхает, принимая его в себя.

…

– Профессор, вы не выполнили свое обещание.

– М?..

Они лежат рядом на чуть влажных простынях, выравнивая дыхание, и Паша оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с взглядом светло-зеленых глаз.

– Вы сказали, что все будет в точности, как я написала, – напоминает девушка. – Но, боюсь, что…

Выражение его лица становится таким же, как на экзамене в прошлом году, когда он цитировал ей отрывок из ее последнего рассказа. То есть, абсолютно непроницаемым. Приподнявшись, он проводит рукой по тумбочке и, взяв оттуда падд, листает его некоторое время и передает ей, выделив ярким цветом какие-то слова. Боже, он не только запомнил этот текст, но и у себя сохранил, в новом приливе смущения думает она.

– Читайте.

Паша берет у него устройство и находит указанную строку.

– «Будьте со мной нежным, профессор, мне всего восемнадцать», – начинает она, и со стоном отбросив планшет, зарывается лицом в ладони.

– У вас есть еще вопросы, кадетка Чехова? – не нужно видеть его, чтобы догадаться, что в словах кроется подвох.

– Слишком много, коммандер Харрисон, – вновь посмотрев на него, она улыбается и лукаво качает головой. – Не уверена, что мы располагаем достаточным количеством времени для того, чтобы вы могли на них как следует ответить.

С коротким хмыканьем профессор отбрасывает одеяло и перемещается ближе к ней.

– О времени, кадетка Чехова, предоставьте беспокоиться преподавателю. Это его прерогатива.

– Отлично, – серьезно кивает Паша, вновь оказавшись в его объятиях. – Тогда первый вопрос.

– Я слушаю.

– Как вы поступаете с непокорными студентками?

На занятия следующим утром она опоздала. Впрочем, кажется, никто не обратил на это внимания. Ну, кроме профессора Харрисона. Но с некоторых пор это было, как бы это сказать… его личным делом.


End file.
